Sundown
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: What if things are not what we think they are? : "Maybe I was the one who was naïve…" She told herself and put the note on her diary, over the table next to her bed. OneShot. Phinbella related.


**Author notes:** Very first fanfiction in english ever, so, I apologize if the story seems to be a little cliché or stupid, I've been writing since 2006 or something but it is just not the same than writing in your own language (spanish for this case). That being said, thank you for stopping by, I hope you enjoy the reading and...well, reviews are always welcome.  
Special thanks to the awesome "Cece-luvfop" (DeviantArt Username), who have fixed all the grammar mistakes this thing used to have. Love you, Cata!

**Disclaimer:**_ "Phineas and Ferb", concept, related logos and names (XD) are not of my own. They belong to the awesome creators of the show, Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh. Unfortunately, they also belong to Disney. Let's hope they don't make any stupid with the show._

I also 'stole' phrases from "Her Diamonds" (Rob Thomas) and "Realize" (Colbie Colliat). Both amazing songs.

_...  
_

* * *

**Sundown**  
a "Phineas and Ferb" Fanfic  
By: sam-ely-ember

...

She stood there and the soft wind came through the open window, closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the summer was about to end, again, and she still hadn't find the words for her heart to talk to him.

The sundown begun and she sat on her bed, the eyes placed in the purple inked sky. Why was it so hard to tell? Why the words kept trapped on her throat? It was so obvious for her, why it couldn't it be for him? Well, boys were hard to deal with, but she was getting tired of trying and trying every single day.

But she couldn't spell it out for him, it couldn't be that simple, he had to do his part, that's what love was all about.

Suddenly something called at her window, little rocks were thrown against the upper glass, and she stood up and walked to the place, in her backyard there was a boy, smiling. She smiled back when saw him.

"Hey, what'cha doin' here? Isn't it too late?"

"Yes, yes it is, but I had to ask you something." She got tense and blushed. "Why were you so depressed today?"

"Me? Depressed? Yeah, right".

"You can't lie to me!" He screamed happily. "You barely smiled twice all along the day. What's wrong?"

"Was I that obvious?" He nodded. "Oh my" she sighed ", I'm so sorry, I didn't want to bother you."

"That's not what I meant! I'm just worried about you!"

"You...are?" Happiness invaded every corner of her body.

"Yup. Is there anything I can do for you? I wanna help."

"You already did." She whispered. She smiled a little.

"What?"

"I said you already did! Thanks. I feel way better now!"

"Welcome! Although, I did nothing!" He laughed. "I gotta go, mom should be wondering where am I. But before that..."

He searched for something in the pockets of his pants, finally reached a piece of paper and folded it a couple of times.

"Think fast!" announced while he threw the paper to the girl, with strength enough for she to catch it. "See ya tomorrow."

"'kay. See ya." And he left without another single word.

She went back to the bed, sat down and took a deep breath. Yeah, it was enough just a sight she to feel weak. The night was already on stage and one by one the starts begun to shine brightly over Danville.

Unfolded the paper, nervously, and a smell came from the sheet, sweet and addictive, the same of his, the same she dreamed about every night. She read the note, full of happiness and fear. It said:

_"Isabella_

_I really don't know what I should say right now, but probably you should know that if you feel bad, I do too._

_Be sure of something: there's nothing you can't tell me, count on me anywhere, anytime._

_What'cha think if we do something tomorrow? We can go to the movies or anything you want, just the two of us._

_So, what do you say? Wanna go out on a date with me?_

_~Phineas"_

Barely conscious, she smiled and dreamily sighted to the window.

"Maybe I was the one who was naïve…"

She told herself and put the note on her diary, over the table next to her bed.


End file.
